


Fucking Redhead

by Gallavich2018



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich2018/pseuds/Gallavich2018
Summary: A pussy helps Mickey get the hot redhead.





	Fucking Redhead

Mickey couldn't get the fucking redhead out of his head. Those freckles scattered like stars all over his face, piercing green eyes, broad shoulders and generous bulge in his tight jeans had Mickey salivating. He wanted to know more, to see more. Fuck, he didn't even know his name. All Mickey knew was that he had seen freckles several times at the park on the nights he went on his evening run. Mickey didn't know if he was gay but he seemed pretty fucking gay checking him out as he ran shirtless in the sticky Chicago heat. Mickey admonished himself for not coming up with some lame excuse to stop and talk to the redhead. It's all he thought of as he jogged home to shower and relieve some tension to the thought of freckles in his tight as fuck pants. Goddamn.

The next day at work Mickey stayed busy and only occasionally thought about how fucking nervous he was for his evening run because he was going to stop and talk to the mystery man. Yes he was. Only a select few knew he was gay so hitting on a man in public was an absolutely terrifying thought. There was just something about this guy though. He needed to have his lips wrappped around his huge cock (that bulge though) and him balls deep in his ass. 

As soon as the clock struck 5 Mickey was out the door. Stopping at home to change Mickey gave himself a pep talk and left in a slow jog to the park. "What if he didn't show up today?" Mickey thought. His worries dissipated as soon as he turned the corner and caught a glimpse of the redhead, shirtless and in some weird ass yoga pose. Mickey licked his lips and swallowed hard as he took in freckles body. He looked like a fucking greek God. His abs were tight and perfectly scultped and a perfect V disappeared into his green gym shorts. Mickey felt his wood growing harder by the second as he started his first lap around the park and passed right by the redhead.

Mickey suddenly realized he had no idea how he would approach the freckles, it was taking all his concentration to pay attention to his running and not lose his fucking mind thinking about every thing he wanted to do to the greek god. Not a moment after this thought a small orange tabby cat ran across his path, underfoot, and left Mickey sprawled on the gravel trail. 

"Fucking pussy!!!" Mickey yelled as he realized he'd not only totally biffed it but also did it right in front of green eyes. 

As Mickey slowly sat up to assess any injuries, freckles stopped his yoga shit and ran over to Mickey's aid. "That looked really fucking painful, are you okay?" The readhead asked, green eyes full of concern, body glistening with sweat.

'I think I'm okay," Mickey said forcing a smile and realizing he had some scratches on his left elbow and arm. "I'll live," Mickey said his eyes meeting with green as the redhead reached his hand out to help the brunette up.

"Thank God," the redhead replied as he took a look at Mickey's arm. "Doesn't look that bad, don't need stitches but we should get it cleaned up. I have a first aid kit in my car."

"I appreciate it but you don't have to do that. I'm sure you have better things to do." Mickey said hoping the redhead would push the issue because Mickey really fucking wanted to talk to him more. 

"It's no problem. I'm an EMT so it's kinda my thing to help the injured," a huge grin spreading across his face. "By the way, I'm Ian," he said extending his hand to shake the brunette's.

"Okay, if you insist. Mickey," he said shaking Ian's hand. 

"Follow me." 

Ian went to retrieve his shirt, keys and wallet and started walking toward the parking lot. Mickey had a good view, checking out Ian's cute ass and broad, macular shoulders. Ian finally stopped at a black beater and opened the passenger door. 

"Go ahead and sit and I'll get you cleaned up.

Mickey sat down as Ian rifled in his back seat for his first aid kit. Mickey was relieved to see Ian still had his shirt off as he opened the first aid kit and spread out its contents on the drivers side seat.

"This will sting a bit," Ian said as he tore open an alcohol swab and wiped it over Mickey's cuts.

Mickey cringed but kept his cool as the redhead cleaned up his arm. "Hey, thanks for doing this man. I appreciate it." Mickey said as his eyes again met Ian's. Instinctively he licked his lips as his eyes trailed from the redheads face, down his chest. "Fuck!" Mickey thought, if he didn't know I wanted him before he definitely does now. 

Ian bandaged the cuts on Mickey's arm and packed up his kit. "Good to go!" Ian grinned as he threw his kit in the back and sat down in the drivers seat. 

Mickey really didn't want this to end. He really wanted to say something. He really wanted to touch Ian, to let his hands explore what was below that perfect V. "You mind if I sit here a minute longer?" Mickey asked him. 

"Of course." Ian replied placing his hand on Mickey's thigh in what seemed like an attempt to pat him but ended in him rubbing dangerously close to Mickey's cock. 

Mickey, confused but really fucking turned on, looked at Ian for some sort of confirmation that he was making a move on him. Mickey got his confirmation as he saw Ian's dick growing hard under his green shorts. 

"Fuck," Mickey whispered under his breath as Ian's hand grazed the tip of his cock. 

"So I've noticed you running, Mick. Can't help to stare at that ass and how I wish my dick was buried in it. Fuck, you are sexy as fuck." Ian said as he ran his hand over Mickey's hard length over his shorts. 

Mickey was almost offended at how Ian assumed he was a bottom, but he was, so fuck it. "Fuck, Ian, I've been hard for you since I first saw your freckled ass. Goddamn you know how to work a dick." Mickey gasped as he thrusted into Ian's hand, dangerously close to cumming.

"Why don't you cum for me, Mickey? Don't worry, I plan on fucking you later." Ian reassured Mickey as he released the brunette's cock from his shorts and stroked Mickey's rock hard length. 

Mickey really fucking wanted to run his hands all over Ian's body but between being close to getting off and the promise Ian made of fucking him later, he was a goner. 

"I'm gonna fucking cum, Ian." Mickey said, on the edge of ecstacy. "Cum baby." Ian whispered into Mickey's ear as Mickey came in hot spurts onto Ian's hand. Riding through his orgasm Mickey opened his eyes which settled on that fucking orange tabby cat. "Thanks pussy," Mickey thought as he grinned. "So what's this about you fucking me later, freckles?" 


End file.
